


Burning Love and Demon Powers

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: A dark Enity, Ayano - Freeform, Don't worship Demon's kids, F/M, Flame-Demon, I Don't Even Know, Lust Demon and the other one are dead, My First Work in This Fandom, Probably Satanism, Probably will write a sequel, Sakura - Freeform, Sakura conquered the Demon Realm, Starring Saki as the sacrifice, and it was easy, burning love, praying, with a dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Yandere-Chan goes into The Demon Realm once again, only to find a lone girl with a smile and a familiar looking flame. While on the flip side, Sakura makes a new friend and Flame-Demon is possessive. Set (obviously) after the short visual novel 'Burning Love'





	Burning Love and Demon Powers

 

Ayano stared at the girl by Flame Demon's side. Her long hair was mahogany colored and her eyes were a bright yellow color. If Ayano didn't know any better she would think Mai-Waifu had dyed her hair and become a cultist. However, she had just seen the girl just before she left. The look-alike wore a Akedemi High uniform, but the yandere was sure she had never seen the girl before. Wondering who this new demon (was she a demon? Maybe she was just a girl?) had come from, she started towards her.

 

Sakura stared calmly at the girl covered in blood coming towards her. She knew she should be afraid, and on some level she was, but she knew her lover would protect her.

 

Flame demon stared at the mortal in front of him in distaste. Her soul was black and twisted, almost as bad as his. It was nothing like his lovers. Sakura's soul was bright and reminded him of his better times as a human. The girl completely ignored him and went toward Sakura, brandishing the bloody knife in her hand menacingly. He let out a beastly growl, intending to kill the girl for besmirching his lover in such a manner when Sakura suddenly smiled serenely at her and wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately relaxed but did not get out of his threatening pose, glaring at the girl, who shrank back. Sakura hugged him tighter for as moment then let go and ran to the girl before he could stop her.

 

"Who are you?" The girl asked her, her head cocked to the side so that her hair spilled over her shoulder. Ayano said nothing and tightened her grip on the knife in her hand.

 

She examined the stranger for a moment, then said slowly, "Where are the two who were hear before?" The Girl's face lit up, and she clasped her hands together.

 

"Oh, you mean the Lust Demon and her friend." She exclaimed, beaming. Ayano nodded silently.

 

"They are gone now. Dead. Only me and," The girl stopped and turned to the Demon whose head was on fire. He shook his head and she turned back to the lovesick girl, ignoring his wishes to not be acknowledged, "Flame-Demon are left. We've conquered the demon realm, you see. It really was quite easy." The girl sounded offended, as though she was upset the demon realm had not been more of a challenge. Ayano cocked her head at her. This school girl had conquered the demon realm. Maybe she could help her. She sank to her knees, her knife falling to the ground with a clatter as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head.

 

"Please. Maybe you can help me." She pleaded, "My Taro-Senpai is being pursued by other girls. I need your help to get rid of them. They will take him from me. Please help me." She finished, her eyes beginning to well up with tears as she thought of her Senpai with someone other than her. The hug surprised her, and she spasmed in the other girl's arms. Sakura didn't let go though, and hugged her tighter. After several moments passed, she released her with a smile.

 

"Come, then. I imagine some of the powers the deceased demons could help you out." She said with a smile, pulling Ayano to her feet. Ayano followed her, grateful the girl was helping her but confused. They walked away from the demon with fire for a face, him huffing in exasperation at Sakura's willingness to help the sinner. He extinguished his flame and followed them in the shadows, listening to Sakura warn the girl to not let go of her hand, lest she get caught in the Shadowlands forever. His love was so thoughtful, so kind helping that abomination fulfill her wish.

 

Sakura stopped Ayano at a black pew, its wood dark as night. A sense of wrongness surrounded it, and despite her emotionless state she shivered at the power that emanated from it. Sakura smiled reassuringly, and pushed gently on her shoulders so she would kneel.

 

"Pray." She said softly, her voice no longer friendly. Ayano looked up at her confused, and the girl stared back at her, face now cold. Seeing she would get no help, she clasped her hands together and began to pray.

 

_Please. My Senpai needs me. I need him. Without him I am nothing. I'm begging you, whoever you are. Please help me get my Senpai._  She prayed, her hands shaking.

 

**_aS yOu WiSh aYaNo, sO iT sHaLl bE dOnE._** A dark voice whispered in her mind. She blinked, but said nothing to protest. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she turned to see a smiling Sakura.

"You did it." She giggled, pulling the teenager up by her wrist. Ayano was confused. She felt no different. Had the other girl been lying to her?

 

"I don't feel any different?" She stated, the incline in the end making it more a question then a statement. Sakura smiled reassuringly and led her back the way she came.

 

"But dear, you are. The Lust demon's power is in you now, I myself can barely resist jumping your bones." She teased, winking. Ayano flushed as something in her purred.

 

"Sakura." A voice rang out in the blackness and the yandere turned to see The Flame Demon. Somehow she just knew he was irritated. "Stop teasing it. It got what it wanted. Time for it to go." He said, glaring at her.

 

Sakura pouted but opened a portal to the other side. Ayano went to go through, when Sakura caught hold of her wrist. Turning, she was surprised to see almost a sad look on her face.

"Your friend…Oka Ruto?" She questioned. Though Oka was by no means her friend, she nodded, "Don't kill her. She's ours. Our little believer." Sakura said fondly, "She'll be rewarded along with her little club members." She told her. Ayano figured she could do at least this much for the girl, so she nodded. Sakura released her and she went through the portal, power buzzing through her veins.

**-**

 

Ayano stood in The Occult Club. Saki's dead body laid on the ground, the bloody ritual knife glistening in the skull. Biting back a sigh, Yandere-Chan hefted the body up, and began to wonder if she could flirt with the delinquents to make them not notice the body in her arms as she walked out of the club and into the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! So, I might write a sequel with Oka getting what she wants. Demon powers for everyone! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
